Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
is the second oldest Scorpium Ultra, being the protector of Voiderium and Scorpio Nova, bearing the attribute disease Originally becoming evil, killing lifeforms after voiding of their free will and turning planets to wasteland upon viewing the disgusting side of humans. However, he returned to the path of good after his wife and son's encouragement and currently working with his kind to protect his homeworld. His banishment by his brother lead to his meeting with Evil Messiah. Subtile Virus has multiple sub titles. *Voider of Worlds *Spreader of Plague *Manipulator of Disease *The Jester/The Clown Famous Quote "Seriously Ultraman One? You expect to beat me with that kind of power?"-Virus taunting One "Brother? Why?" -Virus questioning Cure's decision. "Son, you look so alike to me, but why we have to fight? Come house with Daddy and now I will show you my love!"-Virus to Dark Sceptor "Revive the ultimate beast of death from the graveyard. Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, combine into one and resonate you spirits and body into one and becomes the ultimate beast of death, Death Tanothor! With the power of darkness of well!"-Virus chanting to create Death Tanothor. Etythomology His name Virus, means that he is able to spread virus/diseases/plague to entire planets or even Galaxy. Actually, the name Virus comes from Virus being chosen to wield the evil substance Voiderium and the protector of it. The relation between Virus and Cure as brothers is also ironic as in terms of virus related illness/disease, "Virus" is the cause of it while "Cure" is the solution to the cause. This is to emphasize Curium Water and Voiderium are counterparts. History Virus was born 1000 years after his older brother, Cure was born, he shares his genes with Cure. Past Arcs Chapter 1: Battle with Deletos Virus receives Voiderium from the Scorpio Nova and having disease as his attribute. Alongside Cure, Virus battled against the Deleto Race that terrorized the Scorpio Planetary System and various galaxies beyond in Scorpio Nova Universe. While Cure manipulates Curium Water in his battles, Virus instead relied on his beam attacks and his brute strength as at that point of time, he still has no idea about what his disease and element's meaning and what is the purpose of them. Through the battles, he become more stronger and more powerful in his attacks. After driving the Deletos to extinction, he begin to have a belief that "free will mst be voided to attain peace" and wander across various galaxies and planets across the universe while Cure stationed at Planet Cure to deal with future possible threats. Virus also signed the Pact Scroll at Scorpio Nova, completing the Ritual of becoming the manipulator of Disease. Chapter 2: Living on Earth After wandering through various galaxies and planets, he eventually found himself in the Solar System. There, he fought against several invaders, such as aliens and monsters, defeating them with ease. When he sensed the presence of the two Deletos on Earth, he visited Earth and save Ultrawoman Yvon, a female Scorpium Ultra from them. Virus immediately fell in love with Yvon and witnessed her being reverted to her human form, Sakura. Virus immediately take on a human form under the alias Kai Tomoya and brought her to a nearby forest. *'Note': When Virus arrived on Earth, it was year 2000 and he stay on Earth for 20 years, he left Earth in year 2020. For more about Virus living on Earth as Kai Tomoya and leading to his marriage with Yvon, see Ultraman One: Episode 23. After viewing the digusting sight of humans and realized the truth and purpose his element disease and Voiderium, he decided to carry out his ideals "free will must be voided" and taking up an erratic personality and abandoning his original kind-hearted personality. Kai tricked Sakura to become Yvon. Kai, resumed his Ultra Form, Virus injected Yvon large amounts of Voiderium, turning her into The Sacrifie and believing his wife will spread Voiderium across the universe as well but backfired. He left Earth after that. Even though Virus left, he knew Yvon had beared his son and look forward to his birth and meeting his son in a corrupted state. He left the Solar System after that. Chapter 3: Banishment Carrying out his ideals, he will visit many planets and galaxies, using his Voiderium to void off organisms from their free will and killing them, turning many planets in a wasteland and disrupted the balance of light and darkness in the universe. He later returned back to Scorpio Planetary system. Although that seems to be his mission, he is seen enjoy doing that and feel that it is fun. Eventually, his actions were found by his brother Cure. Cure and Virus later confronted each other at the Edge Hole, their fought a legendary battle with Virus losing aganst Cure and got himself banished out from his home world by Cure. Virus vowed he will return one day. Chapter 4: Meeting with Evil Messiah Virus eventually found himself inside the Evil Realm, where he would meet Evil Messiah and the Deletos, was surprised that many of them still alived. After sharing his ideals with the great evil deity, Evil Messiah acknowledges and claimed to share the same ideal as well. Evil Messiah corrupt his inner light with his powers and allowing him to be bestowed the Virus Claws, greater strength and power and enhancement to his Voiderium and completely taking on an evil path. Virus then went to the Showa Universe under the latter's order. Chapter 5: Showa Universe Arriving at the Showa Universe, his journey is to go to Earth to turn it into a wasteland and attracting the Ultras from the Land of Light to fight him, as they posed a threat to Evil Messiah's schemes and wanting Virus to slay them. But in reality before he visit Earth, he had participated in many wars and battles in different galaxies and planets. Through those battles, his fighting skills and brute strength increased tremedously. He was also known as "The Jester" by his new gained surbodinates as he develops the habit of giving his foes false hope and then giving them true despair before killing/defeating them. He would later allie himself with the Dark Matter and forming the Virus Army. Virus and his army then journeyed to Showa Universe version of the Solar System. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption Arriving at the Milky Way Galaxy, he fought against Lila and corrupted her, and later on One at his foetress (Land of Atlantis, Underneath Atlantic Ocean) before making his presence known to people of Earth by using Voiderium to kill all organisms slowly and eventually turning Earth into a wasteland only to failed due to Zero's arrival with the Lightning Spark but resumed his goals after defeating Zero, One, Xena and Giga after becoming Fusion Virus by merging The Dark Matter. Virus was eventually defeated when One, Xena and Giga become their hearts into one and becoming Ultraman Contrast. While peace to Earth is restored, Virus survived. Ultraman One Season 4 and 5 After being defeated by Ultraman Contrast, Virus survived but was forced to take on a Blank Form to survive. To that end, Virus ventured to the Monster Graveyard and absorbed large amounts of minus energy and activating Evil Messiah's power of bestowment and becoming his Demonic Form. Afterwards, Virus revived two of the most powerful evil Ultras in existence, Belial and Emperor and rebuilding his Virus Army with powerful Kaiju and the Darklops. Returning back to Scorpio Nova Universe with his goals of converting Sunriums to Darkiums and blowing up the entire universe. Alongside Belial, Virus corrupted the various native Scorpium Ultras and titling the ecosystem of the universe with Voiderium. Upon meeting his son, Virus explained his origins but brutally assaulted the latter after Dark Sceptor rejected the offer and fought against the oppositions. After defeating One and shrugging off the attacks of Cure, Virus become a suicide bomber and achieved his goals of blowing up the universe and would have suceeded if Genesis Messiah did not revert the damage he had caused. Although Virus is believed to be dead, he surived through the leftover energies in his Voider Organ and become "Vampire Form". He then ventured to the Negative Side of The Universe and formulates his new scheme. Before started the next calamity of chaos in his home universe, he ventured and warned the Ultras at the Evil Realm and briefly talked to his wife and son. Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil His journeys in the shadows leads him to discover the existence of Dark Scorpium Ultras and an ancient entrance to Hellish Dimensional, he seeks to freed them and conquer his universe and beyond. He will team up with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell to suceed his plans. After freeing the Dark Scorpium Ultras, a war between the good and bad Scorpium Ultras starts and the battle begins once more. He engages in a battle with Ultraman Cure and Ultrawoman Yvon, his brother and wife respectively. Their fight causing a wormhole to open and they are dragged into another universe. Return of The Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Returning to his home universe , he went to Earth again where his son, Dark Sceptor has become the protector of the planet. Where he observe humans once again and meeting Sakura as Kai again, their relationship with regrow. Virus will unlocking his true ultimate form as a key to kill Jugglus Reflector, saving Earth from his reign. After realizing the truth of humans, he converted Evil Messiah's genes back to The Messiah's genes and finally taking up the path of good again. He will occasionally assist his son in his battles during the events of the series. In the end, he decided to stay on Earth with his son and wife in their human forms, guarding Earth from any possible threats. Post Ultraman Virus The Aftermath TBA Ultraman Zora Finale: Battle against the Anathium Plague Virus was contacted by Genesis Messiah and ventured to Primodial Light Universe to recruit the Ultras there to stop the threat of Kumasaga. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Personality Virus has a somewhat erractic personality, he loves to play and taunt his foes and claims to fight others for sport and not for seriousness. Virus loves to lower down his standards of fighting to let his foes feel hope and then beating them with his full power, giving them the despair they wanted. Virus makes jokes when he fights. After triggering despair to his foes, he will become a true clown and leads to him been crazy and triggered, where he would taunts his foes happily and he will become more excited and more delighted after he finishes talking a sentence. Due to this factor, when he is compared to his allies, he is the calmest of all, even when danger is approaching ,he will sit and laying on his throne, resting as if nothing is goin to happen. He will also talk calmy when faces against the light Ultras and stopping his allies from acting impulsive. He also loves to drag his plans and goals and don't wish to do it immediately. This also leads to him being cruel, when he don't seem to care when he lose one or two of his strongest allies. He is also heartless when he violently defeated his Ultra Brothers, One and cure. After taking the path of good, he continues his clown like type against his foes or those he is unfamiliar with, meeting them for the first time. Virus enjoys feeling resentment towards his homeworld and his brother when banished him out of his homeworld for his actions. Virus states he enjoys revenging others and do not feel any anger or sorrow towards those whom make him suffer. Being on Earth observing humans, he begins to believe "free will must be voided" and starts turning planets to wasteland, voided organisms free will with his Voiderium due to the digusting sight he had seen on humans on Earth. Although he belives this way, he states he does not do that for his mission nor his dreams, he claims to do it for enjoyment and for fun, and not doing it for the sake of it and for a peaceful world. Despite his erractic personality, he is once a kind and caring person, willingly helping others when they are in trouble such as during the tumes he spent on Earth wuth Sakura(Yvon), his wife. Though current he claims to hate Yvon, deep down, he still loves her and felt sorrow for doing what he did to Yvon, he fondly remembers her kindness. Also, he feels a sense of recognition towards his son, Dark Sceptor, despite using violent methods to show his love for his son, he embraces his son and willingly answers his son questions about the truth, this shows he wants his son to be well aware of his past and lives up to the name as son of Virus. However when his son disapprove him, he would turn beserk and had violently defeated his son by slashing him repeatly with his claws. Though he still retains a soft spot towards Yvon and had not physically attacked her. He would later adopt this personality once again. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Kai Tomoya *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Cure (formerly), Planet Earth (SNG Version, Currently). Showa Universe Earth - Land of Atlantic, Many colony worlds in the same universe (Former Operation Bases) *'Transformation Item/Process': Kai transforms via his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 115, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 230, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.2 *'Flight Speed': M5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': M3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Physical Training and Conditioning, Being a clown joker to his foes, Former Hobbies: Voiding off free will, turning worlds to wasteland, Calling himself "The Jester" *'Dislikes': His former hobbies, Evil Messiah, Evil Affilations *'Weaknesses': **Virus' lifeforce is linked to Scorpio Nova directly, anything happens to the Scorpio Nova will greatly affect Virus. However, he is saved from death if the star becomes a supernova but his ability will weaken by alot, but this is still not the case. **Virus use of his former Voider Organ will cause temporary energy poisoning. **Curium Water (formerly) **His True Form can only usuable for a short period of time *'Height': 49m *'Weight': **Normal: 55, 000 tonnes **Demonic/Suicide/Fusion Virus: 65, 000 tonnes **Vampire:57, 000 tonnes **True: 56, 000 tonnes **Blank: 34, 000 tonnes Body Features - Fusion Virus= *'Virus Effect': As Fusion Virus, Virus has a color timer replaced to one that is similar to Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Contrast that operates his mystery aura. - Demonic= *'Virus Daggers': In his Advanced Armored Form, Virus claws are transformed into 3 daggers on his both hands, which looks similar to a curved scythe. - Vampire= He has a slightly more vampire looking. *'Dark Lines': Virus possess visible dark coloured lines that glows whenever Virus is using a special attack. *'Vampire Fingers':In his Resurrected Form, Virus now his vampire like fingers on his hands, surprassing Virus Claws, Virus Daggers or his regular fingers. Virus can change back into his regular fingers as well. *'Vampire Bracers': Bracer like organ that protrude out his elbows. *'Dark Pointers': Virus possess pointer like spikes on his chest that serves as his protectors. - True= *'Voiderium Orb': In this form, Virus possess two crystal spikes that protrude out his back. This is where Virus stores his Voiderium and channeling his energy from for his attacks. }} Forms Standard *'Memory Linkage': After being married to Yvon, Virus and Yvon has a memory interlink with each other, while Virus can see and scan into Yvon memories and actions, Yvon can do the same. - Demonic= Demonic Form A new form of Virus after absorbing minus energy from the monster graveyard and turning it into his own power. This is considered his "second" body. In this form, Virus is several times stronger than his Normal or Fusion Virus forms. Virus gained more strength, speed, the ability to manipulate Voiderium to a greater degree and he is more resistant to Curium Water. This form is more powerful than One's Wisdom Form. Although this is considered his "Ultimate" form, it is not his true Ultimate form. It is just an enhancement and an advanced form, being his second most powerful form. He looks like a demon in this form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 162,000t (He usually utilizes half of it) *'Brute Strength': 364,000t (He usually utilizes half of it) *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Jumping Height': 1150 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Voiderium': A new powerful variant of Voiderium, retaining all the powers of his previous forms, Fusion Virus and Normal Form in addition to the Virus Plague. However, they are more powerful. Virus can now manipulate Voiderium to a much larger degree. **'Voiderium Particles Spread': Virus release Voiderium Particles and spread to an Ultra, turning them into their dark and corrupted self. ***'Virus Plague Unleash': Another version of his Voiderium Particles Spread, instead of concentrating it on a celestial body like Ultras, Virus can spread the particles out from his body to cover larger areas to destroy ecosystems. This results in places being turned to wastelands, which converts Sunrium energies to negative energies to further enhance the attack. Combining with Belial's power allows him to speed up the process. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus can manipulate minus energy freely thanks to his Voiderium. **'Light Energy Conversion': Virus has the ability to convert and change light energy into darkness, although Virus may feel weaker afterwards. **'Soulless Creation': Virus with his Voiderium now can clone soulless version of dark Ultras. These clones are completely under his control. **'Voider Organ': Using the power of Voiderium, Virus has developed an organ on his back. This allows him to: ***'Energy Transmution /Storage /Absorption': The reason for harvesting large amounts of Sunriums is so that Virus can transmute them into dark energies by absorbing them and storing them in his organ. There is no limit to how much he can absorb, though absorbing a large portion turns Virus into a suicide bomber. ****'Revive': The leftover energies, Genesis Messiah's interference allowed Virus to revive himself with a new body. ***'Attack Conversion': Through his Voider Organ, Virys can convert the light beam attacks from other Ultras to further strengthen/empower himself in this form. *'Invisible Capsule': Virus can create a capusle to store celestial bodies like Ultras that is invisible to others, allowing Virus to travel in space easily while having items to carry around. *'Light Speed Flight': Virus covers himself in dark green light to travel at extremely high speeds. :;Special Moves *'Virusium Sun-Ray': Virus' main finisher, Virus thrusts his hands into plus style and fires a dark pink ray of energy. This beam rivals the beams of Showa Ultras. *'Virus Reverse': Virus creates a black hole of energy to absorb attacks and blast them back at their creator. *'Virus Barrier': Virus erects a barrier to block attacks. *'Virus Ball/Virus Blast': Virus creates a ball and fires energy blasts towards foes, can cause fatal burns when hit. *'Virus Magic': Virus' telepathic abilities, rarely used. *'Virus Teleportation': Virus can teleport foes and by creating a ball of purple energy and by opening a dimensional hole to other places. :;Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Virus fingers are now replaced by daggers, this allows him to do the following: **'Spirit Revival': By injecting his daggers into the ground, Virus can revive deceased monsters like Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor and even dark Ultras like Belial and Emperor. **'Spirit Combine Resonation': Virus can combine the spirits of two dead monsters into one body, after Virus can inject his claws into the ground and pumping Voiderium to the ground, leading to the creation of a new monster. He used this to create Death Tanothor. **'Beam Hold': Using his daggers, Virus can hold Ultra Beams and deflecting it away. Virus can break the beam apart with his strength. **'Virus Whip': When necessary, Virus can transforms his daggers into whip weapon of whatever length he chooses to make his daggers more deadly. **'Virus Slash': Using his daggers or whips, Virus can slash his foes and cause them to bleed out of blood/light, weakening them servely. **'Virus X Slash': Virus can slash his foes with his two daggers, forming an X on their bodies. This allows Virus to take out One even in his Wisdom Form. *'Extension': Virus can extend his daggers to whatever length he wishes, even up to five times his height. :;Physical *'Virus Knuckle': Virus can punch his foes with great strength, creating shockwaves. *'Virus Deathblow': A blow of dark energy created by punching foes. *'Virus Kick': Virus can kick his foes, creating a massive spiral of dark energy to empower his blows. *'Virus Deathslam': Virus can charge his daggers with dark energy and deliver an extremely painful punch to his foes. *'Durability': Virus has greater durability in this form, able to withstand even the Curium Water. - Vampire= Vampire Form This form or rather his "third body" came about after revivng from the leftover energies stored in his Voider Organ formerly. Instead of original functions of Voiderium, Virus focus on elemental attacks related to Voiderium. He gains a more demonic and vampiric look. This form is weaker than Demonic but stronger than his Normal Form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 120, 000t (Usually he uses 95, 000 tonnes in this form) *'Brute Strength': 270, 000t (He usually utilizes half of this) *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.6 :;Abilities *'Scorpio Resonation': After returning to the path of good, Virus mind, energy and power is directly linked to the Scorpio Nova, causing his attacks to be more powerful. He can heard the voices of the corona/solar energy/Sunrium particles as well. *'Dimensional Travelling': Virus possess this ability, the signature ability of Scorpium Ultras. *'Portal Closure': By firing green ray from his both hands, Virus can close and seal large portals. *'Willpower': Virus' willpower is greater than any other Ultras. This allowed him to endure the choking effect of the wormhole that links to the negative side of the universe. *'Voiderium': In his new body, Virus still possess Voiderium in his body. However, Virus do not use his original or bestowed Voiderium abilities, he now has attribute based attacks based on this substance and the attribute disease. He excels in Virokinesis. **'Voider Free': Virus launches Voiderium at the target, temporary voiding the target off free will and stunning their movements. **'Voider Scythe': Virus can create scythe blades with particles of infection that pop out behind his body. He uses these to ensare and pierce through foes bodies, weakening them. **'Voiderium Convert': Virus creates a blackhole of Voiderium particles, and converting attacks of foes, and using the energy to empower himself while also blasting the said attack back to the creator of it. **'Voider Disease': Virus either converts the Voiderium Particles to an acid or an alkali, causing foes to feel the corrosive effects of both an acid and alkali, effectively scalds/corrodes their body. **'Voider Ring': Virus creates a ring of Voiderium Particles, infecting the enemy with a "fever", creating a circular dome to trap himself and the enemy, and to prevent outer interference. **'Voiderium Blades': Virus can convert Voiderium into blades of green energy, using them to slash his opponent repeatly. **'Voiderium Corrupt': Virus can corrupt his foes with Voiderium, temporarily putting them under his control before finishing them with his other attacks. **'Voiderium Transverse': The technique that Virus use to cover his feet with Voiderium Particles, used for space travel. **'Voiderium Afloat': Virus gains this power after returning to the side of good, Virus can summon Voiderium Particles to either protect/empower himself. Virus can greatly reduce the damage to the surroundings with his attrbute based powers. **'Void Splash': Virus splash Voiderium Particles at his foes physically, causing them to vomit blood/energy/light upon contact. Voiderium Particles are released in the form of continuous energy blast, like a flamethrower. **'Voider Bomb': Virus creates a ball of Voiderium particles and throws it at the opponent, causing them to temporary contract a flu and coughing rapidly. **'Voider Sickness': An ability to rain down Voiderium at foes, causing the target to develop cancer cells which prevents their inner body from repairing, negating any form of healing factor. **'Voider Dupe': Virus touches the enemy and transmit Voiderium in the form of cancers cell that weakens their immune system. Seemingly involves Virus performing a "color duping" ability on them. **'Voider Volt': Virus summons an arrow filled with Voiderium Particles and throws it at the enemy, striping them off their free will. **'Voider Fang': A technique that involves using his mouth to bite the opponent, releasing Voiderium in their body, causing their inner body to boil, and triggers cancer cells that makes inner explosions and deliver an agonising pain. **'Voider Pool': Virus creates a pool of Voiderium underneath his foes, empowering himself and as a lubricant to make his movements fast and agile. Weakens foes slightly. **'Voider Devour': The technique that engulfs Virus with Voiderium, transforming him into his Ultimate Form. **'Voider Sonar Sting': Virus converts Voiderium to sonar energy and releasing it towards his foes to sting them like a mosquito, paralysing them for a short while. **'Voider Brute': Virus creates energy blades filled with Voiderium Particles, and launching them at the enemy, brutally tearing apart their body. **'Dissipate Wave': Virus fires a wave of Voiderium Particles at his foes, dissipating them into tiny particles. Virus can also use this power to negate shields. **'Powers of Normal Mode': Virus has access to his Normal Mode powers of Voiderium, including the Virus Plague, which is bestowed from Evil Messiah. **'Viro Healing': Already possessing powers that can heal himself, Virus can spread Voiderium to the target and giving their inner body with "positive cancer cells", healing them from their wounds or calming aggressive foes. Virus can use the said ability to remove cancer cells from the target. *'Light Aura Speed': Virus covers himself with an aura of light, to speed up himself in terms of movements. *'Teleportation': Virus can teleport short distances, when doing so, green flash of light is emitted. *'Astral Sign': Virus can erect signs of void, to deliver his message towards his foes. :;Special *'Vampirium Sun-Ray': A dark orange and purple ray fired from an 'L' style. *'Vampirium Ripper': A purple and orange energy arc created from his both hands. Can cause destructive damage and knock back foes and can be fired in succession times. *'Darkium Slash': Virus can fire energy slashes of medium energy from his Vampire Bracers. These sound like a horn. *'Vampire Visor': A powerful concentrated ray fired from his both eyes. *'Color Timer Ray': A secondary attack fired from Color Timer. *'Mouth Breath': A breath of black beam from his mouth, able to stun the oooonent temporary. :;Weapons *'Vampire Claws': Virus has a set of vampire like talons his hands, which he can swap between his normal fingers. They are similar to Dracula's vampire claws or rather a direct analogus. Like the Virus Daggers and Virus Claws in his Normal or Demonic Forms, they are still a portion of Evil Messiah's power. **'Vampire Destruct': A powerful slash attack with his claws empowered by black aura, it leaves an "X"shaped cut on his foes' body, where they were start bleeding out energy. **'Vampire Exceed': Virus extends his claws into long daggers that is twice his height and using it to pierce through his foes' body, destroying them into pieces. **'Vampire Shield': Virus charges his claws with black aura and it acts like a shield to block attacks. Virus can convert the attacks to his own power and launch it back at his foes. **'Vampire Absorption': Virus can absorb energy from any sources through his Vampire Claws to empower himself. This is to compensate for the loss of his Voider Organ after using it to revive himself previously. Like how a vampire absorbs blood. :;Physical *'Vampire Ram': A ramming attack with his body. *'Vampire Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Vamoire Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Vampire Bite': Something not exhibited by most Ultras, Virus can physically bite the opponent with his mouth to cut their flesh apart. *'Vampire Lift': A lifting attack. }} - Others= - Blank= Blank Form This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped ofmost of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecongize dark figure. He temporary assumed this form when he blew up the universe before gaining his Vampire form, his "third" body. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': None, Virus is very weak in this form *'Brute Strength': None, Virus is very weak in this form *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': N/A *'Underwater Travelling Speed': N/A *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Unknown :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. As a result, this revives and enpowers him, granting him a new body. - Bomber= Bomber This form is achieved when Virus absorb and converting all Sunriums present into Darkiums, this form is where Virus become a bomber, a sacrifical weapon and acheiving his goals of blewing up the entire universe. :;Stats Same as Demonic Form :;Abilities *'Resurrection': After Virus blew up the universe, he immediately resurrected himself in a new body, i.e, his Resurrcted Form. *'Voiderium Aura': By uniting all the Darkiums inside his body and his Voiderium, his Voider Organ and his dark energy, Virus can summon a invincible aura of dark purple energy around his body. This aura is the source of his sacrifical powers in this form and it protects Virus from any harm and damage. Also known as Voiderium Ring. **'Virus Unleashing': Using the power of his aura, Virus can unleash a large dark purple ball in front of him that is capable of effecting all organisms in a large area. He did not demonstrate this. **'Virus Sacrifical': Virus creates a large purple ball in front of him. Virus then rushes towards the dark purple ball and rams it high speed, creating an explosion that is capable of destroying an universe and all beings. The Ultras present in unable to stop it and only The Messiah interference is able to reverse this. }} - True= True Form This is Virus true "Ultimate Form" like Cure's Ocean Form, where Virus fully understands the meaning of his element and Voiderium. This is his strongest and most powerful form. It can be acheived regardless of his body stat. Like other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boost to his stats. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 180, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 360, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': 1050 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :;Abilities *'Voiderium': Virus continues to possess Voiderium in this form, excelling in the use of Virokinesis. However, it is said to be weaker than Curium Water at some extent. **'Powers of Vampire, Normal and Demonic Forms': As True Form, Virus can use all the powers in his Vampire, Normal and Demonic Forms but they are much stronger nd greatly enhanced. **'Voider Amplification':On the side of good, Virus is able to amplify all his abilities with Voiderium, making all his techniques in this form times stronger. **'Voiderium Final': Virus strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra, Virus churns out all the Voiderium Particles around him and converts the energy around him to minus energy before launching it in the form of full body radiation towards foes, dissipating them in a single shot. The destruction of this attack is greatly reduced by Cure Afloat, if not, the Voiderium Particles possess enough power to kill off all organisms present and turning the planet into a wasteland. Virus usually tries to avoid using this power due to fearing the calamity effects after using it. Used to kill Jugglus Reflector. **'Voiderium Dragon': Virus can summon 7-8 dragons of pure energy to aid him in combat. Virus can maximum summon up to 40 dragons at one time. ***'Voider Flamer Acid': The dragon can split a powerful acid of Ph1, scalding the body of foes badly, leaving a huge gaping burn that continues to deliver an agonising effect. ***'Voider Flamer Alkali': The dragon can split a powerful alkali of Ph14, covering the foes with a layer of foam, which corrodes their body, weakening their internal functions. ***'Dragon Void Striker': A cannon breath of Voiderium particles, using it to bring "fever" towards his foes, causing a temporary sickness. Afterwards, Virus mentally controls the dragons, using it to pierce through the distracted foes' body. **'Voiderium Mirage': Virus bring forth Voiderium particles around him, summoning a wall of pure Voiderium, blocking and redirecting attacks of foes. Can be used to open a portal to travel to another universe. Protection power. **'Voider Freedom':Virus rains down Voiderium particles from the sky at his foe, Virus can void off the free will of others. The effect is either temporary or permanently, depends on what Virus choose. More powerful than his other forms "void off free will" powers. They will contract a cough as well, and sneezing nonstop. **'Voiderium Splash': Virus creates two balls of dark green energy, and splashing Voiderium towards his foes continuously like a flamethrower, causing foes to vomit blood/energy/light, severely weakening their combat power. Stronger variant of Voiderium Splash in his Vampire form. (Like making the foe to contract a flu.) **'Voider Clones': Virus summons multiple "Voiderium Figure" to trick and confuse his foes. Headache will be a sideeffect on the foes' body. **'Voider Paralyse': Virus surrounds and covers the foe with Voiderium Particles, paralysing and stunning their movements for a while. Virus then gets another chance to deal another attack. **'Voider Stickery': Virus creates an image of a spider web behind his foes, before energy lines pop out to entangle the enemy with a sticky Voiderium Particles, they will have a choking effect. **'Voider Comet Ball': Virus creates a ball filled with Voiderium Particles and throws it at foes, burning them upon contact, very powerful. **'Voider Pool':Converting Voiderium to liquid and creating a pool of Voiderium around him and the enemy by summoning a barrier dome. Alternative variant of Voiderium Comet Ball. **'Voider Nightmare': Virus disperses Voiderium particles to the sky, creating a circular barrier dome to trick foes in a raidus of 10km and with the power of the Void, Virus can create illusions of his foes greatest fears/phobia, weakening the willpower of his foes. **'Voider Poison Fang': Virus releases Voiderium Particles, creating an anti gravity space of poisonous chemicals, empowering himself and weakening foes. :;Physical *'True Kick': Virus engulfs his legs with green energy and performs a very powerful bicyle kick. At his grip strength of 380, 000 tonnes, Virus can send Jugglus Reflector flying across the whole city. **'V Kick': Virus draws a "V" shaped energy with his legs by leaping onto the sky, and absorbing the energy casted before delivering a stronger version of the "True Kick", which is empowered by super anti-gravity waves. *'True Punch': The punch variant of the Ultimate Kick, very powerful. **'X Punch': Virus draws an "X" shaped energy with his hands, before absorbing the energy and deliverng a much powerful variant of the True Kick. *'Virus Kinetic': Generating tonnes of horsepower from his muscle nods, Virus an purely use his muscle strength to knock foes several yards away. *'Virus Drill': A very powerful drilling attack with his legs. *'Virus Whipper': A powerful swing attack which involves Virus grabbing the enemy multiple times and throws it repeatedly on the ground. *'Virus Dash': Charging himself with dark green energy, Virus dashes towards his foes and rams them, destroying monsters in one blow. :;Special Moves *'Voiderium Sun-Stream': Virus' beam finisher in this form, it is fired as a green ray with particles of injection. *'Virus Arrow': Virus fires arrows of light energy at his foes, power light is medium but an stun the enemy. *'Voider Crescent': Virus creates a crescent blade of energy and launch it at his foes, cutting them into half. *'Voider Wave': A non-lethal wave of light to push back foes. }} Victims Evil Use of Voiderium Beings that fell under the effects of Voiderium when Virus was on the side of bad. *Birdon (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Gan Q (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Alien Nackle (Evolves into Burst Version) *Alien Guts (Evolves into Burst Version) *Alien Temporer (Evolves into Burst Version) *Ex-Elemental Tanothor *Zetton Army *Hell-Death *Death Tanothor *Ultrawoman Lila (Formerly) *Ultraman One (Formerly) *Ultraman Lava (Formerly) *Ultraman Celestial (Formerly) *Ultraman Vader (Formerly) *Ultraman Trident (Formerly) *Yvon (First to not fell under the effects of the said substance, formerly), purified by Cure but unable to change her as The Sacrifice to Normal Mode) *Soulless Ultras Good Use of Voiderium Beings that fell under the effects of Voiderium when Virus was on the side of good. *Moetaranga (Used to save Dark Sceptor) Trivia *Virus nature as a Scorpium Ultra is not revealed in his first appearance in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption, as well as his backstory and origins. Before the movie, he is written to be an Ultra born from a dark supernova, in order to mask and hide his Scorpium Ultra nature. *Virus is the first and only Scorpium Ultra to bend the rules and principles of a Scorpium Ultra. **Virus exchanging his genes of Sunriums from Genesis Messiah with Evil Messiah to truly walk an evil path. ***It was revealed that Evil Messiah only corrupted Virus genes of Sunriums from Genesis Messiah to ensure he do not return to the side of good but under Sakura and his son pleading, he managed to remove the corruption by Evil Messiah on his genes and taking the path of good again. **Virus has more forms that other Scorpium Ultras, at seven. *Virus is one of the strongest Scorpium Ultras for his strength while his brother Cure is strong in manipulation of curium Water. Dark Sceptor and Yvon are the strongest blade masters. The others are all equally powerful after the events of Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. **As an evil Ultra, Virus is equally powerful as powerful dark Ultras like Breaker, Belial and Emperor or perhaps stronger. *Virus forms are reference to some Ultras. **His Blank Form is a reference to Orb Origin during the times where Gai loses access to the said form. However, getting a Blank Form after being very weakened is a power Scorpium Ultras possess. Instead of a Blank Form, they could choose to take on a human form like Cure did. **His Demonic Form is a reference to Belial Atrocious, being a similar design. **His True Form, is a reference to Geed's Ultimate Final, the true power of Voiderium is realized, able from voiding planets and lifeforms, it is able to amplify and release all the power th user have. Virus looks like Cure in his True Form s well. *Virus is technically the first Ultra to possess the power to void of free will of others. Unlike most villains whose mission is to void of free will, Virus claims to do it for fun. *It is unknown why Virus decided to void off Planet Earth of Showa Universe slowly, when he could just simply used to Voiderium to do the same goal quick and fast. But given his jester personality, it is likely he did it intentionally. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Former Villains